


【暴卡/NC-17】他

by xiazijunOwO



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiazijunOwO/pseuds/xiazijunOwO
Summary: ※监狱pa※mob有，OOC有





	【暴卡/NC-17】他

卡尔顿在一片叫骂声中被狱警带走。

要知道这位茶色肌肤的鹿眼宝贝今天才刚开始营业，身材壮硕的黑人抢夺了先机，他将卡尔顿摁在满是精斑的床铺上，黑色的丑陋阴茎在卡尔顿的臀缝间摩挲，龟头堪堪卡进温热的肉穴时，卡尔顿便闷哼出声，围观的罪犯们都迫不及待的想要将自己的阴茎操进这个婊子科学家的屁眼里。

本应该是如此的，但是他被带走了，二十来个狱警拿着警棍敲击着牢房前生锈的栏杆，‘哐哐哐’震的人耳朵生疼，这可是监狱里为数不多的大阵仗。狱警们赶走了围在卡尔顿牢门前的罪犯，内心不停犯嘀咕，不过是提审一个婊子罢了，用得着这么兴师动众？

只尝了个味儿的黑人被狱警从卡尔顿身上扯下来，他骂骂咧咧的问候了狱警全家，最后换来一顿毒打 。卡尔顿睁着圆润的鹿眼目睹这一切的发生，他看起来那么无辜，细瘦的双臂慢慢地撑着床板坐起来，用迷惑人心的沙哑声线嗫嚅着，“警官，我没有犯事。”

狱警们显然不是怜香惜玉的料，他们只想赶紧把这婊子抓进审讯室，然后一边拷问他一边让他掰开自己的臀瓣用穴含着他们的老二 。带头的狱警上前掐了一把卡尔顿的腰身，出汗的黏腻掌心来回揉捏着卡尔顿的肌肤，然后架着他的胳膊将他带去审讯室。

审讯室里挂了一盏吊灯，惨白的白织光洒满房间的每个角落，被铁皮包裹的审讯室让卡尔顿觉得不近人情，铁锈顺着墙根向上攀延，他灵敏的鼻子嗅到了那上面浓厚的锈味。

卡尔顿坐到摆在审讯室中间的那张黑色审讯桌旁的椅子上，由肥肠满脑的典狱长亲自提审询问。卡尔顿的双手不安地绞在一起，他大概知晓典狱长会问他什么问题，事实上他一直想掩盖那部分事情。

典狱长看着面前如同受惊鹿崽般的卡尔顿，哦，他真可爱，典狱长想着。他翻阅着摆在面前的罪犯资料，脑子里想的却是一会该怎样操弄这个公用的婊子。

“卡尔顿·德雷克——”典狱长拉长的音调，“哦，我经常见到你的名字。”

卡尔顿抿了抿唇，不予回应，他不太想谈论关于自己如何进入监狱的事件过程。

“你有个......叫什么来着的基金会？哦，老天，那时候可天天放送你的采访视频。你知道食堂里那个电视机吗？”

卡尔顿当然记得，他曾被人抵在那个陈旧的老款电视上被迫营业，他的腰被冰凉的机壳边缘印出明显的线条痕迹，又因他人的撞击力度而青紫一片，那之后他在床上躺了一天一夜。

“他们都见过你。”典狱长继续说着，“你当时看上去是个上流社会的成功人士。”

“没有绝对的事情，警官。”卡尔顿垂下眼眸，避开典狱长探究的视线。

典狱长继续翻阅着卡尔顿的阅历表，纸张相互摩擦的细微声音在封闭的审讯室内无限放大，“那我们来说说别的，我其实非常高兴你能被发配到我的监狱，能见到大名鼎鼎的德雷克博士可不是谁都有的机会，更何况能操进你紧致的屁眼。”

“他们怎么叫你来着？鹿眼宝贝？婊子？还是甜心小姐？”

典狱长的言语太过尖锐，但卡尔顿已经习惯了，他在监狱里听到的粗俗词汇已经足以让他记到生命的末端，他的适应性一惯很强，也许一开始他也瑟瑟发抖过，但他没这个机会。

“监狱里总是需要有几个像你这样的人来伺候那些蠢猪们无处发泄的欲望，你每天都在营业吧，鹿眼宝贝？”

“是的，警官。”卡尔顿对此毫不避讳，他隐瞒不了这些事情。

一沓印着不同男人肖像的相片被甩到他面前，那些相片不规则的在他桌面上摊开。“认识吗？”典狱长就像一只饿坏的野狗，野心勃勃又贪婪，看上去丑陋不堪。

“认识。”

“他们都上过你的床。”典狱长说道，“他们都操过你的屁眼，然后在那之后都他妈死了！”

“告诉我，你是怎么杀的他们？”

卡尔顿无话可讲，他叹了口气，“不是我，警官，我杀不了任何人。”

典狱长显然知道这一点，卡尔顿太娇小了，他更愿意相信那些人是自愿死在他柔软的茶色肚皮上，但这太巧了，不多不少，每一个都死了，死去人数的数量近百，他可没办法向上面掩饰。

他站了起来，肥短的双手重重拍击桌面，他离开了自己的位置走到了卡尔顿的跟前，他将卡尔顿从椅子上一把提起，然后将他推倒在审讯桌上并脱掉他的囚裤，这婊子几乎没有穿内裤的时候，所以他很轻易就分开了卡尔顿的大腿。

典狱长兴奋地掰开了卡尔顿柔软的臀瓣，但他有些失望，卡尔顿的屁眼被操开了一些，他先是将自己的手指伸进卡尔顿湿热的肉穴中，试了试紧致度之后再解开自己的皮带，将自己的阴茎捅进卡尔顿的肉穴里。

穴道内是紧致的，肠肉推拒他的感觉十分美妙，他看见卡尔顿的大眼睛里包裹着朦胧泪水，眉梢下撇，连带眉尾的两颗痣也有了痛苦的色彩，但是他很乖，他不会反抗，因为这是他的宿命。

典狱长想，这个男人生来就是该被操的。

卡尔顿痛苦的呻吟着，然后他拿起桌上的一张照片贴近卡尔顿的脸上，“他是怎么操你的？”

“在...在厕所里...嗯....他让我趴在小便器上撅起屁股....呜....然后他背对着操了进来。”

典狱长听着卡尔顿断断续续的话语更加兴奋，他的阴茎在卡尔顿的穴内又胀大了一圈，于是他又拿起另一张照片。

“呜....在，在食堂里，我被他...抱...啊呜....抱在怀里，一边吃饭一边被操。”

肥大的肚腩撞击在肉臀上发出“啪啪”的声音。

“这个....哈啊...这个是在浴室里，他和另外几个人...一，一起操我...嗯...”

“在，在我劳作的时候...呜...我在织毛衣....啊...他们用棒针抽我的屁股....呜.....然，然后操进来。”

“在牢房里.......”

“在操场上.......”

“在篮球桩下......”

卡尔顿几近断气一般的呢喃着自己被操的所有经过，典狱长在他的话语中将他的屁眼彻底操开，穴肉攀附上阴茎将它往里吸的更深，典狱长被这美妙的身体压榨出了堆积几日的精液。

他将自己的阴茎从卡尔顿的身体里撤出，肉棍离开穴口时发出“啵”的一声， 被堵在里头的精液顺着被操的打开的屁眼流了出来，并在卡尔顿茶色的美丽肌肤上留下色情的痕迹，然后滴落在他身下的审讯桌上。

典狱长背对着卡尔顿整理着自己的衣物，他想现在可以放卡尔顿回去了，这次的案件显然与他无关，有人和他一样正盯着这个婊子。

卡尔顿躺在桌上缓了缓气，圆润的鹿眼失神的盯着头顶的吊灯，银灰色大面积的涌出。

“你想知道他们是怎么死的吗？”

典狱长没有转身，他弯下腰拍打着自己被卡尔顿溢出的淫水浸湿的裤管，这显然有些难度。“你的屁眼杀了他们吗？”

卡尔顿哑着声音，低沉粗犷。

“第一个人，我找到他，然后吃了他。”

“第二个人，我找到他，然后吃了他。”

“第三个人，我找到他，然后吃了他。”

“......”

典狱长皱着眉，这婊子到底在说什么东西，真是惹人不快，于是他转过了身，他看见了漂亮的颜色，但这颜色也像这间被铁皮包裹的审讯室，不近人情。

“现在还有一个人、”

典狱长在绚丽的银灰色中失去了头颅，他最后的表情定格在了因惊惧睁大双眼而扭曲的面孔。

“我不喜欢这里......”卡尔顿从桌子上坐了起来，赤裸的双腿上满是被冰冷空气接触后泛起的细小疙瘩，“铁锈味太重了。”

他抚摸着自己柔软的肚皮。

“我想出去了。”

“暴乱，我想出去了。”

“带我出去吧。”


End file.
